Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan
Red Lantern Hal Jordan used to be one of the most devastating characters in the game upon his release in the 2.6 update, especially while on the offense. While having a tied second-highest health base stat with Darkseid/Apokolips, Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice, and 3 others, and now has been surpassed by Superman/Injustice 2 (1300, 1500). With his automatically refilling 3 bars of power he can take out entire teams in Online Battle if protected with Invulnerability and Resurrection effects. Strategy Basic Attacks Specials All of his specials deal reduced damage. This table shows a comparison in the form of % of stats, prior to any upgrades to the ability. Unlike other versions of Green Lantern, his SP1 is ranged. The same goes for his SP2, which can be made unblockable after throwing his opponent back with a heavy combo. Health cost Red Lantern Hal Jordan's specials and Super move will cost a percentage of his maximum health to use - 15% for special 1, 20% for special 2, and 35% for Super Move. This will increase accordingly if he has any max health boosts either from Gear or his teammates. If he does not have the health required to use a special or super and tries to use them, he will immediately be knocked out and the special or super will not be performed. While the s2 costs 20% health, it is sometimes possible (depends on your stats) to survive at extremely low health after using it 5 times due to rounding. Invulnerability such as from the Astro-Harness or Green Lantern/John Stewart's passive will prevent his self-damage, allowing him to use at least one more special attack before it expires. Astro-Harness grants its first invulnerability immediately when he first enters battle - he can immediately use a super move, use a few basic attacks and his power would (just barely) come back quick enough to use another super before it wears off. It could be similarly done if his opponent triggers the next Invulnerability effects. If a single hit brings him from above 20% (John Stewart's passive threshold) to below 10% (Astro-Harness' third threshold) health, both Invulnerability effects would activate at once, wasting some of the duration. Sometimes, it is better to let your opponent trigger the Invulnerability. For example if you are at 60% health, it is better to let them hit you till you are under 50% and the effect is triggered, for an immediate free Super move. The Astro-Harness' Power Shield can activate on self-knockout. Both Power Shield and Armor from Ares/The Merciless Metal does work for his health cost, and they are prioritized before health. Bleeding effects on him will increase his self-damage by 20% per stack of bleed. His self-damage will be counted as his damage dealt in the after battle screen. An enemy Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night in his life drain phase does not heal from Red Lantern's self-damage. Power Red Lantern Hal Jordan always starts battles with maximum Power, allowing him to use any Special Attack or Super Move as long as he has them unlocked (refer to the Level page for more information). After any special or super, his power would be completely depleted, and will rapidly recharge to full (takes about 5 seconds to fully recover). The Tantu Totem can refund power when his special attacks KO an enemy. However, it cannot refund his health costs. He is immune to Power Drain. Previously he was affected by Aquaman/Regime and Raven/Rebirth's passives, but after an update he is impervious to those as well. This ability makes him a good card for casually rolling through easy battles, such as normal tier of challenges. Healing Red Lantern Hal Jordan CANNOT be healed by any known means, including self-heal gear, Harley Quinn's SP2 (and her revolvers), Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night's passive, Gauntlets of Azrael (although he can heal his team with it), the regeneration handicap in some matches, Fourth World Set or LexCorp Gauntlets V2's regeneration effect on SP1. Resurrection (from the Fourth World Set's effect or Nekron's Scythe) will work, however, allowing him to use one more special or super even at critical health, reviving him while the ability performs normally. Miscellaneous His passive is completely unaffected by Dead Zone. Gear and team The Gingold Soda and the Batman Ninja Helmet (which reduces damage according to power, and he permanently has 3 irremovable bars unless he uses a special) lets him act as an excellent tank equipped with the said gears - especially when Killer Croc Companion Card EVOLVED is thrown in the mix. By utilizing the strategy of not using any Specials at all and always Blocking, it might be tougher to take him down than as to what it seems, considering his 1400 base health. When he uses a special or super, the Batman Ninja Helmet will reduce the self-damage taken; it is calculated with the amount of power he has before using the special or super. Therefore, if he had 3 bars, it can negate 46% of the self-damage. The Astro-Harness is also very useful due to its invulnerability and power shield as mentioned above. In an offensive build, Nekron's Scythe is very useful as the resurrection allows him to use at least 2 more Super Moves. While he cannot use the lifedrain, the power steal is still very helpful, while other characters would try to heal up and avoid being at critical health, he can't be healed anyway so he might as well use it. It also synergizes with power shield and Armor that is very useful for paying his health costs, as they count as a second set of health. As long as his actual health is below 15%, his basic attacks will steal power no matter how much shield or armor he has. Interactions Good With *Any character offering global damage boosts: as Red Lantern Hal Jordan's strength comes from repeated usages of special or supers, rather than high damage boosts, it makes other sources of damage amplification scale well. * The same general rule above, also any characters that can help to increase his Health, namely Lex Luthor/Krypto, Lex Luthor/Insurgency, etc.; they have no effect on his health costs but makes it harder for his opponents to take away his health and deny his specials. *'Ares/The Merciless Metal': Although Hal cannot heal himself, The Merciless' Armor upon tag in (and upon Dark Power use after evolving) can be used to pay health costs, making it a renewable resource. *'Batman Ninja Helmet': As stated in description. Good Against *'Killer Frost': Both of their passives reduce the opponents' ability to generate power, but since Red Lantern starts battles with full power, he is less affected than most. Killer Frost/Regime's 90% health reduction also has no effect as he cannot be healed anyway. *Most Power Drain characters, such as Nightwing and Lex Luthor, since Red Lantern is immune to most forms of power drain, including even from Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar. *'Raven/Regime' & Raven/Rebirth: Their passives are ineffective due to Hal's passive. Countered By *'Raven/Prime': Raven's health swaps are even more punishing against Red Lantern as he cannot be healed and he can't be tagged out to generate power from the sidelines to throw more specials at low health like other characters. A single health swap thus puts Red Lantern Hal Jordan into the range where he can at most only use one SP1 for the rest of the battle, if Raven swaps between 15% and 20% of her health. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain': She instantly knocks off 25% of his current health on tag in. Although on the flip-side, if she tags in while Hal Jordan is using his specials, this will do no damage. *'Black Adam/Regime': Upon tag in, he inflicts back 2x SP1 damage and 75% SP2 or super to Hal for up to 3 hits. While Hal's SP2 does 5 hits it's front loaded; the first 3 hits account for 75% of the damage, so if he uses his SP2 on a freshly tagged in Black Adam, he would take slightly over half of the damage directly inflicted on himself. *'Hawkgirl/Regime': Her tag-in effect disables opponents' ability to use their specials, while also offering an opportunity for her SP2 to inflict extreme damage to take down his very high health. *'The Joker/Prime', The Joker/Insurgency: Their passives will activate once they're knocked out, causing Hal Jordan to lose 30%/40% of his max health. *'Catwoman', Aquaman, Scorpion/Mortal Kombat, [[Darkseid/Apokolips|'Darkseid/Apokolips']]: All have easy access to bleeding with which increases Hal's self damage, as well as causing damage over time. This can cause him to lose health quickly. *'Zod/Man of Steel', Green Lantern/Red Son: They will take 20% less Damage from Red Lantern Hal Jordan's barrage of special attacks and Green Lantern extends this benefit onto all other Red Son teammates. *'Catwoman/Arkham Knight': Catwoman can easily inflict powerful bleeding with both her SP1 and SP2 (increasing Hal's self-damage) and the bleed cannot be cleansed by tagging out, severely dampening his effectiveness. *'Superman/Injustice 2', Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Reverse Flash, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, Riddler's Staff, Mother Box: These characters and gears can evade or recover from Special Moves, reducing the effectiveness of Hal's passive forcing Hal to resort to combos and waiting for Supermove or risk a rapid death. *'Scorpion/Klassic': The Burn on Red Lantern Hal’s SP2 is rendered useless against Klassic Scorpion. Abilities Here are Red Lantern's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Upon release, he could use specials and supers without delay (his power bars were permanently full) and his s2 in particular dealt a lot more damage, as shown in the table here. He was significantly weakened by the 2.7 update. The only compensation was a power drain effect added to his special 1. *Upon release, Invulnerability protected him against self-damage, then it was changed so self-damage ignore Invulnerability, and years after his release it was changed back again. *Red Lantern Hal Jordan is the first character in game who can't be healed during battle. *Due to his passive, Red Lantern Hal Jordan can use his Super Move from the very beginning; this feat can also be done with Batman/Arkham Knight when combined with either Batgirl/Prime or Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar. With his release, it is now possible to start matches with up to 8 bars of total power: Red Lantern Hal Jordan, Arkham Knight Batman with Scimitar, and Arkham Origins Batman, or Red Lantern Hal Jordan, Arkham Knight Batman, and Batgirl with Scimitar. *He was the fourth character chronologically to have a different "main" name, after Zod/Man of Steel, Batman/Beyond Animated, Reverse Flash, and later on followed by The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad, but he is the first to have the main name completely different. *He had the highest base health (1400) in the game, taking the title from Shazam (1350), although Doomsday/Containment (1500) and Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X (up to 1800 at Elite X) have higher effective health from their passives, and later surpassed by Superman/Injustice 2 (1500; up to 2025 at Elite X) *His SP1 can drain the opponent's power, unlike other Green Lantern cards. *He was the only character from the 2.6 update to the 2.11 update to have a stat not a multiple of 100 (950 damage). He is also the last character to have less than 1000 base damage. *He is the second Lantern character to have different rings, the first being Green Lantern Sinestro. He actually still wears his green ring on his right hand, with the red ring on his left hand. *Despite that most of the objects in his Super Move is recolored red and the green central battery is also changed to the red central battery, the Guardians are still visible. *His artifacts are: Mask, Sword Construct, Boots, Anvil Construct, and Red Ring. *His specials will not damage himself in the tutorial. While he starts with 3 bars, he can only use specials as instructed. He will be drained to 1 bar when told to use special 1, fully drained after using a special 1 as told and does not recharge automatically. *His passive is a nod to the Red Lanterns in comics, and how they use their blood (in this case, health) for power. The name of his second special is a reference to the leader of the Red Lantern Corps, Atrocitus, who makes a couple of small appearances in the console game, as well as being a playable character in the Injustice 2 console game. *There was a glitch that causes the match to stop (without freezing; idle animations persist but no action can be taken, and no action will be taken by the AI team either) if his super is used back to back too rapidly. The second health cost will be taken, but the super will not be initiated. Simply waiting a moment before using the second super will avoid this issue. This is no longer possible as now he must wait for his power to recharge. *Both him and Aquaman/Prime are the only characters whose passives will completely remain unaffected when being controlled by The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad. *The regeneration animation of LexCorp Gauntlets V2 and Fourth World Set used to still play despite not healing him, but that has since been removed. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Immune to Power Drain Category:Power drain Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Burn Category:Basic-Special combos